


Thursday

by cmshaw



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-24
Updated: 2009-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You brought me a chili dog," he says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thursday

She drops down next to him on the ledge -- and he's very good; she can't be entirely sure that she surprised him. He's like Batman, almost. She does surprise him with the food she holds out, though.

"You brought me a chili dog," he says. "And chips."

She smiles. And not like Batman, because Batman gets very annoyed with himself when he realizes that she's heard him state the obvious.

"Why?" he asks.

She shrugs. "I wanted one. You wanted one. Friendly." She tugs her cowl up before unwrapping her own dog.

"Didn't know we _were_ friendly," he says cautiously. He picks his food up from the ledge and looks it over.

She puts her hand out a foot away from his chest -- just a little closer than he's comfortable letting her be -- and traces the R on his chest.

"Not anymore," he says with a scowl.

She laughs at him, and he winces and rips into the food with his teeth. It distracts him, and she sits back to eat her own.

He chews, swallows noisily, and says, "Who taught you to find a good chili dog on a Gotham Thursday?"

It's her turn to scowl. "Lived here."

He snorts. "Not on the streets."

"Yes," she says.

That surprises him too. "Really?" he says. "I mean, huh." He's reconsidering her.

She shrugs and finishes her chili dog, then wipes her mouth on her uniform sleeve and pulls the cowl back down. They didn't have the chips she likes.

"Wait, where are you going?" She rolls her eyes and gestures at the city. "You just wanted company with your chili dog, is that it?"

"Yes," she says, and smiles at him as she leaps.


End file.
